<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God by Jader222</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797062">God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader222/pseuds/Jader222'>Jader222</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ozymandius - Percy Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader222/pseuds/Jader222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A revisitation of Ozymandias, not very special but I liked writing it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeking for a slice of goodness<br/>in this kind of silence;<br/>it's sickness this empty space.<br/>Try to understand why everybody<br/>so rough is; no reason I found<br/>in this sad bad land I walked,<br/>anywhere you could wander,<br/>you shall not bury thy sleepy soul,<br/>thee craving, rambling human.<br/>Lost, the last of thy least part of time.<br/>Far, far away from here, lost in the<br/>universe, I saw ruins of the civility,<br/>I travelled around worlds, and I learnt<br/>the mystery of life, such odd things.<br/>People I met, they breathed, but<br/>none of them was living for real.<br/>I uttered: your lives are a huge lie,<br/>will you hide and die forever?<br/>Could you stop for a minute,<br/>and step aside, letting nature through?<br/>I went around galaxies, to help men<br/>realising, making them aware of life,<br/>that so cruel is, a mean version of me,<br/>the happiest people are blind,<br/>won't they survived otherwise.<br/>They laughed while dying, saying goodbye<br/>to their children, but they all cry,<br/>and none of them actually ever came back<br/>nor even me, but my spirit keeps on travelling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>